


Change is always coming

by Clanso_avatar



Category: The Amelia Project (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Amelia is an avatar of the Vast, The Amelia Project is a Beholding organisation, The Interviewer is an avatar of the Eye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clanso_avatar/pseuds/Clanso_avatar
Summary: There's change coming from London~ Ben Aaronovitch, The October ManOr: There's always time for an origin story!!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Change is always coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonificationOfHubris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonificationOfHubris/gifts).



The Interviewer has always had some inclination towards the Lonely. He used to think that it would suit him well, making people disappear is what he does after all. And in a way he's serving it as much as he is serving his own patron. Severing all ties to their previous life makes his clients feel very lonely indeed. 

His connection to the Watcher has enabled him to live a long, long life but it has also been the only thing keeping him from joining the Lonely in their dimension of endless fog. When the Brotherhood ends and he finds himself without a purpose, he ,in a way, stops existing. The years tick by and as he gradually outlives the few friends he has, the feeling of loneliness gets stronger and stronger.

Feed your god or it may feed on you. A statement that the Interviewer is forced to learn to live by in those years. Between the Eye and the Lonely he manages to scrape by. He works in the Serapeum of Alexandria for a few centuries. But when the Nightsingers destroy the city, everything holding him in Egypt is gone. 

He meanders, travels around the world. He visits power sites of the Beholding for nutrition, even helps to create some. Occasionally he still helps people disappear too, but without the Brotherhood and their resources it proves increasingly difficult to go unnoticed. 

In 1813 he goes to Paris and has his first cup of cocoa from Le deux Magots. As if the cocoa has revived some long forgotten part of him, he realizes that he is already in the Lonely. It just couldn't physically take him. Yes he has had a long life,but he hasn't actually lived it. He has spent so much time mourning his many losses  
that he has never realized how much there was to gain, even if he would outlive any friends he made. And so the cocoa becomes a symbol for why holding on to his connection to the world is worth the effort. Enough time is lost. He is going to get up and back to work. A short time after that, he feels something pulling him back to the closest thing he has to a hometown at the moment. 

Someone is attempting a ritual of the Beholding. The Interviewer feels how close it is to succeeding. He doesn't panic, after all he's seen more change than anyone would have thought possible throughout his many years. Still he decides to keep a close eye on what's happening in London. Cocoa can be imported after all. 

Rituals have never been his own priority, he likes the world as it is, but it's still extremely interesting to meet Jonah Magnus. The man is driven by an incredible thirst for knowledge paired with a fear of death that the Interviewer simply does not have anymore. He is aware that he is by no means immortal but after two millennia of living and helping people escape death… well. The End has never been a fan. And if he feared death it would just be easier for it to get to him.

He listens for hours as Magnus talks about his research, his training with an individual called Smirke and reasons for attempting "The Watchers Crown" as he calls it. They end up staying in touch after that, although neither of them has any desire to join forces or something of equal measure. But having an ally could prove important one day. And if they are to become enemies it's better to be within stabbing distance of each other. The Interviewer settles down in London and occasionally does overseas traveling for the Institute. History repeats. 

And that's how it is for a while. The Magnus Institute starts to grow, the Interviewer starts to gather Brotherhood artifacts and dreams of maybe one day working in his chosen field again. 

That dream turns into a real possibility when he meets Amelia, an avatar of the Vast, in 1836. Rather than disappearing into a new life somewhere else after faking her death, she stays. She has the determination and planning skills he lacks and although they have different patrons they work together really well. And so The Amelia Project slowly but surely becomes the best in the buisness. 

Now that the Interviewer isn't alone anymore the grip the Lonely has on him starts to fade. For the first time in a while he knows where he belongs. Where and with whom. The utterly ridiculous stories he hears at Amelia are enough to satisfy the Eye and allow him to recover almost completely from the state of malnutrition that he's in.

The hidden nature of their buisness allows them to stay in one place without having to worry about detection. The people at Le deux Magots notice that there's a man coming in about twice a year who looks exactly like one of the patrons on one of the old black and white pictures on the wall. But since they order the cocoa most of the time it's easy enough to use a fake name and address. 

Jonah Magnus disappears. The man who takes over as Head of the Institute has his eyes. 

Once again the years tick by. They help politicians, socialites, criminals, public figures and even the occasional poet. A flesh Avatar moves into the basement. He does make weird noises at night but no one else can perform plastic surgery like he can. 

The new century begins. 

They make a passenger plane disappear over the Bermuda triangle. As Amelia maneuvers the plane through the Vast, they come across one of the Fairchilds. She almost doesn't let them out. In the end they narrowly avoid chrashing into a ground that is suddenly there again. Ah yes, those were the good times and sometimes he looks back on them with a smile. 

James Wright meets Gertrude Robinson.  
Shortly thereafter she's appointed new Head Archivist of the Institute due to the well...timely death of Angus Stacy. Over the next years she starts to become the woman she eventually dies as. 

And the rest,as people always say….is history.

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my awesome, friend Person, who not only introduced me to the fandom, but also continues to be one of the loveliest humans I've ever met on the internet. Please stay as you are. :) ^-^ 
> 
> This requires a ton of background knowledge. If you're here from the Magnus Archives, I suggest either asking questions in the comments or, even better, checking out the Amelia Project! We're a small fandom centered around an amazing podcast so every person counts!!
> 
> Additional thanks go to Hopeful_Foolx for motivation,some dope ideas and suggestions, not to mention putting up with my excited gibberish the entire day (I regret nothing)


End file.
